Boldog fájdalom
by Omen Drals
Summary: Ez a rövid kis novella George érzéseit mutatja be, hogy hogyan próbálta magát túltenni Fred halálán - vagy legalább is ahogy én képzelem.


**Boldog fájdalom**

Milyen felhőtlenek. Csak élnek az életért, az örömért, a kalandért, a holnapért. Pedig fiatalok még, reményekkel és várakozással tekintenek a jövőbe, és ez a derűlátás hatja át az egész boltot is. Mintha a megannyi édesség és ketyere, a falak, az ablakok, a padló és a mennyezet magába szívta volna ezt a pulzáló, múlni nem akaró energiát, és belépve mindenkit betöltött volna a boldogság és a gondtalanság édes, melengető érzésével. Valamikor, nem is olyan rég, ez az érzés természetes volt, bár most már olyan messzinek tűnik, mintha ezer éve lett volna. Az egész annyira álomszerű és valótlan volt, hogy George már szinte várta, mikor ébred Fred hangos rikkantására, vagy egy új találmányuk szó szerint kirobbanó sikerének hangjára. Már évek óta fekszik le úgy, hogy reggel őt keresi, bolyong a lakásban Fredet szólongatva, de nem találja. Legalább negyed óra kell egyáltalán ahhoz, hogy tudatosítsa magában: bárhol keresheti ikerbátyját, nem fog rálelni. Mindenért az álmai felelősek. Miközben alszik, tudat alatt már meg sem próbálja magát túltenni testvére halálán; elméje nyugtatóan elévetíti élete legszebb éveit, a hócsatákat a roxforti parkban, az éjszakai kiruccanásokat a kastély rejtett folyosóin, vagy egy újabb találmány kiötlésének pillanatait. Álmai végén békével és elégedettséggel a szívében tér nyugovóra, hogy reggel, felkelve újra és újra, nap nap után szembesüljön vele, hogy már rég magára maradt.

Mintha bátyja minden reggel meghalna, hogy George-nak minden ébredése keserves lehessen. Sokáig arra is gondolt, esetleg valamilyen átok áll a háttérben, de megkérdezni senkit nem mert; hiszen ha nem varázslat, csakis az ő gyengesége tehető felelőssé, márpedig a fiú egyre inkább erre gyanakodott. Fred és George Weasley pedig sosem mutatják érzékeny énjüket, főleg nem a gyenge pontjaikat. Úgy érezte, szégyent hozna Fredre egy esetleges lelepleződéssel, a reggeli kínszenvedéseit illetően. Így hát nem maradt más, mint eltűrni az ébredés kegyetlen velejáróit, de a vigasztalás nem maradt el, hiszen este egy újabb álom engesztelte ki. Talán pont ez az oka mindennek: hogy képtelen elszakadni a múltjától, és szomjazza a régi élete perceit. Ennyi idő után viszont már rég túltette magát azon, hogy megpróbálja elfelejteni testvérét, rá kellett döbbennie, sosem lesz képes túllépni élete legnagyobb veszteségén. Fred nem csak az ikerpárja volt, hanem ő maga – a másik fele. Ők ketten alkottak egy teljes egészet, és külön-külön árnyékai voltak csak önmaguknak. Félemberek.

Persze a család mindig segítő kezet nyújtott, pedig George sosem igényelte. Tulajdonképpen már évek óta a szülői ház felé sem nézett, és erre leginkább az édesanyja volt az ok. Mrs. Weasley ugyanis ahányszor megpillantotta életben maradt ikerfiát, fékevesztett zokogásban tört ki, és George ettől valahogy még jobban kétségbeesett; nem csak az életében megüresedett hely tátongott olyan fájdalmasan, más gyászát látva még a szokottnál is jobban tudatosult benne a tragédia. De ami a legfőbb ok volt, az mégiscsak az, hogy anyját így zokogni még sosem látta azelőtt. George azt a fájdalmas következtetést volt kénytelen levonni, hogy egy gyermekét sirató anyánál nincs borzalmasabb látvány.

Mivel tehát otthonra már nem látogatott el, szülei levélben tartották vele a kapcsolatot. Nem javított a helyzeten, hogy még most is, ennyi év eltelte után, „Kedves Fred és George!" – megszólítással kezdték üzeneteiket. Még a címzésen is mindkét iker neve szerepelt. A levélpapír pedig átitatva anyja könnyeivel. Ez a pokol. Nem kell meghalni azért, hogy az alvilág kénköves bugyraiban örök kárhozatra légy ítélve.

- Ezeket kérem! – zökkentette ki gondolatmenetéből egy tizenhárom éves-forma kislány. Arca kerek volt, és pirospozsgás, haja sötétbarna, amin a hideg ellenére egy piros hajpántot viselt. Sötétbarna szemei ragyogtak a csalafintaságtól. Ha a tekintete nem leplezné le, valószínűleg senki nem sejtene ennyi huncutságot erről a lányról, főleg, mert alig hogy George mellkasáig ért.  
>Lepakolt a pultra vagy egy tucat holmit, és a fiúnak egy pillanatra átfutott az agyán, vajon a kislány hogy tudott úgy válogatni, hogy csak olyan trükkös holmikat szedett össze, amik még Freddel közös munkáik voltak. Végül is elhessegette a gondolatot, és félig oda sem figyelve számolta össze a holmikért járó összeget, és fél füllel hallani vélte, amint Hermione éppen Ronnal veszekszik, amiért már megint elbambult, és jó hosszú várakozó gyereksereget halmozott fel a pult felé eső része előtt.<br>Már épp a pénzt tette el, mikor egy másik kislányhang „ – Ezeket ottfelejtetted, Cassie!" felkiáltással egy legalább akkora mágikus édesség halmot pakolt George elé. Felpillantva a fiú szíve kihagyott dobbanást. Az imént érkező kislány szakasztott mása volt az előzőnek.

Érezte, hogy kiszárad a torka, és kezdi nehezen venni a levegőt. Végül is sikerült úrrá lenni vegyes érzelmein, és mosolyt erőltetve az arcára számolni kezdett.  
>- Sivító Sütőtöklé már nincs? - kérdezte a másodikként érkezett kislány, félbeszakítva George tevékenységét.<br>- Oh, de, várj. Biztos elfogyott, és elfelejtettem kipakolni.  
>Szinte menekült a raktár felé, és ahogy elérte a Sütőtökleves rekeszeket összerogyott felettük. Ráborult az egyik dobozra, és remegett az elfojtott zokogástól.<br>„Nem, nem, nem!" – hajtogatta magában. Felrémlett előtte a tíz éves forma Fred arca, mikor elesett ikertestvére fölé hajolva így szól: „Csak a gyengék sírnak." Lepillantott testvére horzsolására, majd elgondolkozva hozzátette: „Úgyis hamar elmúlik. Minden seb begyógyul, hamarabb, mint hiszed! Épp ezért felesleges is sírni miattuk, meg amúgy is, milyen fényt vetne az ránk?" nevetett fel végül, majd hozzávágta George-hoz a sapkáját. Az felállt, és nevetve játszottak tovább a hűvös kertben, ismét boldogan, minden gondot feledve, kizárva a világot, csak egymásnak élve.

George könnyivel küszködve markolta meg a rekesz fülét, majd emelni kezdte, de a mozdulat felénél visszaejtette a súlyos terhet a földre, és megadta magát a zokogásnak. Hat éve először. Halkan nyüszítve, ringatva saját testét, úgy sírt, ahogy egy férfinek illet: némán, mindenki elől elbújva. Az elfojtott fájdalma utat törve magának szabadult fel belőle, miközben torka egyre fájdalmasabban sajgott, és a szuszból is kezdett kifogyni.  
>Úgy öt perc telhetett el, mikor ráeszmélt, neki dolga is lenne; letörölte könnyeit, megpróbálta kifújni magát, felkapta a tökleveket, és kisietett a raktárból.<p>

- Ne haragudjatok – lehelte, miközben kipakolta az üvegeket a megüresedett helyükre – alig találtam meg. - Két vásárlója szemeit forgatta, de nem tettek megjegyzést. Kifizették szerzeményeiket, és nevetgélve indultak vissza Roxmorts utcáira.

Egy valamiben azért te is tévedtél, Fred – gondolta magában. – Vannak olyan sebeink, amik soha nem fognak begyógyulni, és ilyen vagy te magad is. A boltot a mi érzéseink lengik körbe. Az életünk, a vágyaink, a céljaink, és az a földöntúli boldogság, amit valaha még én is képes voltam érezni. Azt hiszem, most tudatosult bennem először, mit is jelentett nekünk ez a bolt. A temetéseden biztos voltam benne, hogy ezek az érzelmek soha többet nem tűnnek fel, és ez részben igaz, hisz bennem már sosem találhatnak menedéket. De…  
>Mikor rápillantott a lányok blokkjára, hat éve először mosolyodott el őszintén. Az ikerpár a Robbanós Ropit nemes egyszerűséggel elcsente, míg ő a töklevet hozta ki. Még látta, ahogy a kislányok az utcán épp a Kanári Kuglófot próbálgatják menet közben.<br>… az, hogy én már nem érzem, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem élhetnek tovább másban.

Vége

2007.08.18


End file.
